Television games, in which special maneuverable and/or controllable displays replace those received from television broadcast stations, for the purpose of playing competitive games, by deliberately manipulating the motion and position of such displays have been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,809,395 to Allison and Greaf, 3,659,285 to Baer, Rusch, and Harrison and 3,829,095 to Baer. These patents disclose the control of visual, movable displays on television or video screens, in the form of various games which can be played. The control means employed by the operators are manually controlled by the operators. Similar games employing video tube displays, in which an operator manipulates manual controls to maneuver his display with reference to a preprogrammed display supplied by video - tape recorder or other device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,921,161 to Baer. Improvements to the electronic controls to such games are contained in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,006,474 to Lukkarilla, and 4,006,898 to Greaf and Price.
Devices for various prosthetic uses to aid in exercising parts of the human body by sensing neuron-firing electric impulses and providing feedback to the human being in a manner appropriate to the objective of the apparatus are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,916,876 to Freeman, 3,641,993 to Gearder and Leaf, and 3,978,847 to Fehmi and Schneider.
Systems for controlling artificial prosthetic devices, such as artificial limbs, utilizing as initial input signals the electrical impulses detected from neuron-firing activity in human tissue, are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,425 to Hoshall, Seamone and Konigsbert.
None of the prior art contemplates, discloses or claims a method of controlling television or video displays which suitably amplify, rectify, reamplify, and regulate the electric impulse received from the neuron firing electric impulse in a fashion suitable for input to a conventional television set through commercially available "game chip" or "chips" for the purpose of deliberately manipulating displays on the television set visual screen according to the electronic circuitry of the "game chip" or "chips".